


Bad Days Happen

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Matt and Phoebe work together again, but one day the filming doesn’t work the way it should. The producer Maria Söderberg isn’t happy about anything that happens on the day. Will Phoebe and Matt succeed, or will the movie be a bummer?





	Bad Days Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Phoebe Menashi 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

Nothing Tenders, The Last Duchess - Phoebe’s life couldn’t be better. After the Last Duchess. so many fans look up to her, support her and the offers of other producer are coming in, more than she can work in. It was hard for her to decide what project she should take next and decided to work on the new movie by Maria Söderberg. That Matt Rodriguez, her fiancé is working on that book too, was unexpected, but good news. They both had a lot of amazing moments on the set of Nothing Tenders, that they looked forward working on the new movie ‘Suddenly it’s Love’. They got a call from the producer last night that they have to do the most emotional scene of the movie and the stakes are high, but Matt and Phoebe look forward.

The next morning Matt and Phoebe arrive on set and get welcomed by Maria Söderberg who already prepared most of the set. A small living room is set up, with a fireplace. Small photos are laying on the floor, letting the living room look like a mess, but a beautiful mess.

“So, you are familiar with the scene?" Maria asks worriedly. "Or shall I repeat it?"

“It’s the scene where my character's boyfriend dies in a train accident? Anna Cunningham, the character I play, finds out about the train accident on television. Her life breaks into a million pieces and she can’t keep her life in her own hands. It’s sleeping away." Phoebe explains.

“And my character, Ben Bronson, loses his brother in that moment. He fell in love with Anna, along the way of the journey. Seeing her like that makes him feel broken. He can visibly feel her heartbreak. All he wants to do is love her, but he has to hide that part, only showing the condolence for her. He even can’t let himself grief because all he thinks of are her feelings." Matt adds.

"Perfect then let’s start!" Maria claps her hands and they start filming. But the more Matt and Phoebe act, the more Maria gets unhappy. Her expression is unsatisfying. As if Matt and Phoebe miss something in their acting.  
Even after interrupting Matt and Phoebe the whole day, the scene isn’t the way Maria wants it.

“Okay guys let’s try this tomorrow again, I need emotions, I have to feel the heartbreak too! You have to reach the audience, you have to capture them as if they are losing that man right now, okay?"

 

As Phoebe and Matt come home, Phoebe throws herself onto the bed, face into her pillows. Matt crawls next to her, cuddling on her back and kissing the back of her neck. "You did great, this can happen," Matt whispers.

Phoebe turns around in his arms, looking into his brown eyes. "I still feel bad every time a producer isn’t happy. The longer the filming takes, the longer she has to work.”

Matt smiles and kisses her nose. "She did end the night because she will think about a way to make us see what she means. This happened not just to you, so many actors have problems to fulfil a wish of a producer sometimes."

"I know... I just hope tomorrow will be better!" Phoebe sighs, pushing Matt onto the bed, and cuddling on his chest.

Matt chuckles. "Just imagine Ben Bronson would be me, maybe then the emotion come over better?" He smirks down at her.

"I am not quite sure about that." she jokes, making Matt grabbing her and tickle her.

"Stop! Matt!” Phoebe shouts trying to make him stop.

"I will stop when you take that back!" Matt explains.

"Okay, I take it back! I would cry uncontrollably! I swear!" Phoebe shouts and as Matt releases her she takes deep breaths.

"Let’s head to bed and tomorrow our filming goes as smooth as possible," Matt suggests.

"Good Night, I love you!" Phoebe smiles and cuddles back on Matt who holds her close to his chest.

 

The next morning Phoebe and Matt are back on set and prepare for the scene they did yesterday and didn’t end well.

"Okay, another attempt. And Action!"

_"No... this... this can’t be." Anna whispers._

_Ben who came over to help her with some homework, listened to the television too. Luke, his brother was on the train that just had an accident. His brother who went to Florida to get a present for Anna, his first love. But all he feels is her pain, he can’t grief, but he can see the way this impacts Anna._

_"Anna... I am so sorry." Ben whispers. "I know... you’ve been close, and you had similarities.” Ben tries to bring her back to him._

_"Stop it, Ben..." Anna stands up and opens the drawer with photos of Luke and her. "I will never see his smile again. I will never feel his lips again. I will never have his reassuring arms around me again... I am alone."_

_"No! Anna. You are not alone! I am here, I am here for you! I lost my brother right now, and I know how much it hurts, but let’s grief together. You don’t have to be alone. You just have to let me in!" Ben lays a reassuring hand on her arm._

_"Ben... This is my fault." Anna lifts her eyes into his brown eyes. "Luke went to Florida for me, I should have held him back... I... I took your brother!" She looks back down onto the pictures and throws them into the fireplace. "It’s my fault!! I did that to him!"_

_As she takes another picture ready to throw it into the fireplace, Ben takes the pictures and pushes her into his arms. As his arms embrace her, she drops down to the floor, crying. Ben holds her close, stroking small circles on her back._

_"This is not your fault, Anna. This happens, and unfortunately, it happens now. But you have nothing to do with this..." Ben whispers._

_Anna cuddles on his chest, letting the tears stream down. Trying to find reassuring in Ben arm’s... the brother of her first love._

"And cut!" Maria shouts. “Perfect! I felt all the pain you were showing! This is what I needed! That means the film is captured and ready to be edited!"

Phoebe and Matt smile at each other, standing up from the floor, wishing away their tears.

"I call you when the footage is ready to be seen. Thank you so much for being in my movie." Maria smiles.

"Thank you for having us," Phoebe responds with a big grin.

 

Matt was right, it was just a bad day between many great days. The release of the movie was a success and Phoebe’s and Matt’s career goes on well. And so is their relationship, it’s not long until their wedding. Phoebe knows the best decision she made, was coming to Los Angeles.


End file.
